Best Sex Ever
by Akutsuin
Summary: Some best sex ever leads to something unexpected. MPREG meaning Male Pregnancy. A pure fanon comedy.
1. Chapter 1

Best Sex Ever

by Akutsuin

During some of the best sex of his life, Draco Malfoy moaned and panted and writhed as a hard cock banged into him. Hands ghosted all over his sweaty body, settling on his hips to drive him down further onto said cock. With a drawn out groan, he was suddenly picked up and laid on his back, giving the other man greater control of their movements. 

It was too bad that Draco was so busy with his carnal gymnastics that a certain fact of life escaped him. He was way to busy vying for that gold medal to realize the consequences of today's frolic in the sheets.

"Oh bloody hell, Draco," was hissed in his left ear as the two men reached the pinical of their horizontal exercises.

Shrieking like a cat in heat, Draco came like a fountain, his body twitching in all the right places as the other man rammed in one last time and released his own load.

Draco didn't mind as the other man fell on top of him, pressing him down into the mattress. Well, he didn't mind for all of twenty seconds before shoving the other student of him so that he could fill his lungs with much needed air.

Side by side the two panted, coming down from their incredible high. A creak in the bed and a red head appearing in front of him, a wicked smile on his face, Ron Weasley patted Draco on one hip then swung his legs off the bed. 

"That was brilliant, Malfoy," Ron said, as he grabbed his wand, casting a quick cleaning charm over the both of them. "We have got to do that again sometime."

Rolling over in his bed, Draco ignored the Gryffindor and his ungodly energy. The weasel didn't know how damn lucky he was to get this taste of Malfoy flesh and Draco had no intention of repeating the performance with him. 

Even if it had been the best damn sex in his life. Which was saying a lot, since Draco had been making the rounds through Hogwarts since he turned sixteen.

Pressing his face into his pillow, Draco hid a groan from Ron. 'Did I just think what I think I thought?' Pausing, Draco fought to figure out what he had just thought. Not really caring since he knew his intelligence level dropped after really good sex, Draco let it go.

He listened to the sounds that came from the side of the bed as Ron dressed himself. He heard the distinct sound of a robe being tossed over one's shoulder, and started to relax into a pleasant post-coital nap when a heavy hand landed on his exposed backside, causing him to yelp, and turn his head to glare at the smugly smirking Gryffindor.

"What?" Draco snapped waspishly, as Ron titled his head to one side, his blue eyes sweeping over the naked body displayed in front of him. Even though he had no interest in repeating this afternoon's activity, his vanity couldn't help prodding him to pose on the bed.

"I was saying that we should do that again, Malfoy," Ron said, a smirk still dancing around his lips.

"Mph," Draco replied, turning over in his bed again. One pale arm waved Ron in the direction of the door. 

"You can go now," he ordered the other student.

His only reply was a laugh and a chuckled "Bitch." Then he was left alone.

Stretching his long limbs, Draco grabbed his pillow, folding it comfortably under his head so he could get a few winks in. He was just about asleep when a traitorous thought lashed his brain causing him to sit up in his bed, his eyes wide.

"The best sex ever?! What the fuck?"

If it could, Draco's mind would have sighed as the blond missed the most important point. As per usual.

~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~

Two weeks later, Draco's mind, would have been shouting, "I fucking told you so!" To the blond, if it could have done so.

It had been two weeks of Draco assuming the role as Ice Prince whenever the weasel flirted with him. The large redhead had taken their one roll in the sheet and turned it into a relationship, Draco thought with prissy disgust. 

Of course, the blond was lost in his own world, as Ron continued to flirt with the Gryffindor's other conquests as well. But since that didn't fit into Draco's extremely over inflated sense of self worth, the Slytherin was totally oblivious to this, and was convinced that Ron was obsessed with him.

Two weeks since that afternoon of great sex. Draco frowned. No. Mediocre sex, he reminded himself, then leaned forward to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet in front of him. Again.

Finished, Draco hauled his sorry ass up from the floor of the second floor bathroom and stumbled over to the sink. Rinsing his mouth out at the sink, Draco drew a shaky hand across his mouth and look at his pale and ragged appearance in the mirror.

Maybe that early morning breakfast wasn't such a good idea, he thought as his stomach rumbled alarmingly before settling down again. But he has been so fucking hungry the last few day. Hungry yet nauseous. Especially in the morning. 

Frowning at his pinched expression, Draco was wondering if he should actually stoop to going to the infirmary and seeing that hack, Madame Pomfrey, when a long awaited epiphany stuck.

If it was possible his pale face lost even more colour, as his brain cheered at Draco's sudden compression. 

Throwing his head back, Draco howled at that stone walls around him.

"Damn you to fucking hell, Ron Weasley!!!"

~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~

With a snuffling breath, Ron flipped over in his bead, scratching at one armpit. His long limbs sunk back into the mattress as he dove back into sleep.

A huge smile traveled across his face as his interrupted dream started again. Grabbing the can of whipped cream, his dream self approached the blond figure that laid sun tanning on the shore by Hogwart's Lake. Shaking the can, he knelt down by the drowsy student and aimed.

~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~

While Ron dreamed his dreams of whipped cream and hot Malfoy sex, said Malfoy was huddled in the corner of the second floor bathroom, cursing everything he could think of his in shocked state.

This is all father's fault. He just had to marry a fucking Veela. And his fucking mom had to be a Veela as well. A little bit of mommy fascination you sick fuck? And Ron. Ron just had to have made a pass at me, and he just had to look all fucking gorgeous and big, and fuck, I hate my fucking life!!!

Draco's brain would have been filing its nails, if it could have, as it waited for the boy to stop ranting. My but he had a filthy mouth, it thought.

Never once did Draco consider that fact that if he had been paying attention to the time of the month, like his father and mother had instructed him to do for the last four years of his life, he wouldn't have had mind blowing sex with an incredible fertile Weasley in the first place.

"It was mediocre sex at best!" Draco shouted to the third year student that walked into the bathroom. Glaring, Draco watched the nervous boy slowly back away, then turn and flee from the Veela's fury.

Rising from the floor, like an avenging god, Draco straightened his robes, smoothed back his hair, and decided that he was going to kill Ron Weasley.

~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~

Harry woke up momentarily, a dull ache chasing its way down his scar. 

'That's odd', Harry thought sleepily. 'I kicked Voldermort's ass last year. What the hell is up with the damn scar now?'

Knowing that he would find out in time, because he always found out in time, Harry fell back asleep. As he drifted off, he heard Ron giggling in his sleep. 'Must be that whipped cream dream again.'

~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~

tbc...

A/N: Don't worry. Draco doesn't really want to kill Ron. Much.

The next part of A Heart's Lesson should be out soon as well


	2. Chapter 2

Having slept as late as humanly possible but still leaving time to grab a quick breakfast and a snog or two before classes, Ron yawned pleasantly as he made his way out of the Gryffindor common room. Stretching his arms out to the side, he cracked the bones in his neck and shoulders as he waited for the portrait that guarded the entrance to swing open and let him out.

Stepping out through the portal, Ron paused, a wolfish grin spreading across his face at the sight that greeted him. 

Maybe he would get that snog before breakfast.

Draco Malfoy, blond sex kitten of his dreams, paced back and forth in the wide hall, agitation obvious in the sharp sway of his hips as he spun around to retrace his steps. He had seen Draco angry before and, as usual, he enjoyed the flush it gave the other boy's usually pale face. It was the exact same colour Draco turned when he came.

Ron's grin grew wider. It was a good look for the blond, Ron thought as he walked over to the Slytherin.

As he got closer, Ron could here Draco muttering to himself under his breath, he hands clenching spasmodically into fists. Stopping not to far away, Ron waited to be acknowledged. 

Enjoying the view, but wondering why the Slytherin was here, Ron finally had to call out to the blond, as Draco continued to pace back and forth, oblivious to the waiting Gryffindor. "Hey, Malfoy. Waiting for anyone in particular?"

The blond froze instantly in his tracks, his body seeming to freeze for a moment before slowly turning to look at him. Ron watched with amusement as Draco turned to glare at him through narrowed silver colored eyes.

"You. You. YOU!" Draco ranted, lifting his arm he pointed one shaking finger at Ron.

Ron pretended to look over his shoulder, knowing there was on behind him. Well, no one but the avidly watching Fat Lady who watched with unabashed interest. With a wink to the portrait, he turned back to the fuming boy.

"Yes, sexy?" Ron leered at him. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Draco took a couple of raging steps forward.

"Shut the fuck up, Weasley," he snarled, one eyelid visibly twitching on his pale face. Interesting enough, he was flushed red over his cheekbones. A sure sign that his blood pressure was probably through the roof.

Ron leaned a shoulder against the wall, having a feeling that this might take a while. 

Draco stumbled forwarded a few more steps, stopping a couple of feet away from him. "Do you know what you've done?"

Ron raised one eyebrow. "Done?"

"Yes, done!" Draco all but screeched. "I could fucking kill you for this, you muggle loving piece of shit."

Rolling his eyes, Ron moved the last couple of feet toward the Slytherin. This wasn't a new experience between the two of them. For the last year, Draco had been pitching fits at him. Ron had finally taken him to bed, something he knew the other student had been wanting, but just didn't know how to ask. 

Leaning forward, he smiled at the other boy. "Why, Draco. You seem a bit upset. Why don't you let ol' Ron take care off it?"

Draco back-pedalled rapidly as Ron moved in to kiss him. "I don't fucking think so, weasel. That's what got me in this mess in the first place."

Ron continued to follow Draco down the hall, stalking the blond as he kept stumbling backward. "And what mess would that be, love?"

He caught up quickly when Draco suddenly froze, his eyes widening as he looked wildly around the hall, his gaze falling on anything but Ron. 

"Um, nothing?" Draco said meekly.

Reaching out, Ron grabbed the other boy and pulled him close, bending Draco over and placing a kiss on the frozen lips. For a moment, the Slytherin responded passionately, then pulled back from the brief embrace. 

"There now. Feeling any better, mate?" Ron asked huskily, staring at the temptingly bruised lips that were now being twisted by a pair of small white teeth.

"Yes?" Draco said hesitantly, still backing away.

Ron watched him back away, a grin threatening to break forth again. "Are you sure? I don't mind giving you some more help if you want."

Draco held up both his hands. "No, no. That's ok. Um, I gotta go. Bye!" 

Shaking his head, Ron followed after the Slytherin, content with being able to get under the other boy's skin.

Now for some breakfast, he thought happily.

~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~R&D~~~

Turning the corner, Draco panted for air, his hands on his knees as he bent over trying to catch his breath. Sliding down the cool stone wall, he sat back, lightly banging his head against the wall. 

Silently starting his string of curses again, he wiped the taste of the Gryffindor from his lips. 

What the hell did he think he was doing, he chastised himself, covering his face with his hands. I can't believe I almost told Ron that he, he choked on the thought, knocked me up. 

And what the hell is up with letting him kiss me? I thought that me killing him was the only thing on the agenda. I distinctly remember that part of the plan. 

Shuddering, Draco raise his head out of his hands, and looked up at the ceiling. "I thought I told you that it was mediocre at best. Mediocre!" He yelled up at the fates the continued to mock him. 

A sound of books dropping to the floor made him whip his head around. Standing at the other side of the hall was the same student who had walked in on him in the bathroom. 

"Do you fucking mind? I'm trying to have a breakdown here," Draco snarled. 

He was slightly appeased when the other boy took off at a run, not even stopping to pick up his books.

Turing back to his fevered thoughts, Draco hugged his knees to his chest. 

"What the hell am I going to do?"

A/N: Draco is such an angst slut. Just thought I should let you all know.


	3. Chapter 3

"As if this day couldn't get any worse," Draco fumed as he stalked toward the Headmaster's office. After moping around the castle, skipping all of his morning classes, he had finally been cornered by the head of his house. He had listened with thinly veiled patience, in his typical listening pose, as Snape lectured him about his duties to Slytherin house, his standing as the Malfoy heir, and blah blah blah. 

It wasn't until Professor Snape told him the Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office, that he really started to pay attention. Draco had asked Snape what the summons was about, but in an unfair game of turn around, Snape had refused to elaborate. The spiteful bitch.

Stopping in front of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, Draco considered making a break for it. An attractive thought, Draco mulled over for a split second. I would if I didn't know that the old coot would track him down and he would most likely have to actually stay longer in the Headmaster's company.

"Peppermint twist," Draco drawled at the statue, tapping one foot as he waited for the gargoyle to rotate around and let him into the exalted Headmaster's office.

Climbing the stairs, Draco reached the office. He paused when he entered the room and spotted Dumbledore laying face down on his desk. The Slytherin's spirits rose. Maybe the old man was dead and he could get back to his moping.

"Um, sir?" He said tentatively. There was no answer. 

'I'll give it one more try then I'm out of here,' he thought. 

"Sir? Are you all right? You're not dead are you?"

Still no answer.

Shrugging, Draco turned to leave. Dumbledore's death was quite timely, he thought pleasantly.

  
"Mr. Malfoy. I was just catching forty winks, child. Rest assure I'm not dead. Please take a seat."

"Damn, damn and damn," Draco cursed under his breath. Pasting on a fake smile, he turned back to look into the room. 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his blue eyes twinkling merrily at him. Draco moved forward at Dumbledore beckoning, walking over to one of the chairs the old man pointed at. 

Draco sat down on the edge of one of a pair of overstuffed brown leather chairs. He was wavering between acting like a sullen schoolboy or a righteous Malfoy. Slouching back into the confines of the chair he chose the route of sullen schoolboy. He was having a pissy day after all.

Dumbledore raised one white eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment on the sulky blond sitting in front of him.

"You must be wondering why I asked to see you."

"You could say that," Draco responded, wondering what exactly was going on. He didn't think any off his pranks or rule breaking had been discovered lately. The only thing that had happened recently was...oh shit. 

"Some information has been brought to my attention today, Mr Malfoy and I thought that it would be for the best if we had a little talk."

'I'm fucking doomed!'

"Information?" Draco said, unable to keep a quiver out of his voice.

Dumbledore looked over his half-glasses. "You know what I'm referring to?"

"Uh, I'm flunking out?" Draco said hopefully?

The old coot chuckled at him. "I'm referring to you pregnancy, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco shot out of his chair. "How did you know about that?" He shrieked, not caring that he was yelling at the headmaster of the school.

The Slytherin balled his hands into fist as the old man grinned at him, his blue eyes still twinkling. Oh, how he wanted to wipe that grin of his face. 

"Being Headmaster I have some inside sources available to me," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Draco gaped at him. "But know one knows but me!"

"I see how you could be confused. Lets just say that what ever is said in front of portraits in this castle always gets to me. Did you know that the pictures here just love to gossip?"

Dropping down into his chair again, Draco shook his head. He wished he had known that little tidbit before he bitched out Ron to the rafters in the bathroom. It retrospect, there was a small watercolour portrait located in the room. Damn interior designers!

"I've been told that Ron Weasley is the father," he continued. 

Draco dropped his face into his hands and groaned again. "Oh god."

"Does he know?"

"No!" Draco said, his head shooting up to look at Dumbledore wildly. "And you can't tell him!"

Dumbledore waved that consideration away. "Of course, dear boy. I'll leave that up to you. I have, however, sent notification to you parents."

Draco stared at the old man in shock. "You did what?" He felt like his was going to faint.

"It's the responsibility of the headmaster to keep parents of our students' updated on their continued progress. And this is progress of the most interesting type don't you agree?"

"I'm going to kill you," Draco whispered, his face growing pale as he envisioned his parents' reaction to the news.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'm going to kill you! And then I am going to kill myself," Draco repeated louder, his hands clutching convulsively on the chair's armrest.

"Oh dear. I thought that's what you said. Must be the hormones kicking in," Dumbledore said, a smile still on his face. 

Draco started to bang his head against the back of the chair. 

"And speaking of hormones. I must ask you to turn over your wand now."

Bolting up in his chair, Draco reached under his robes one hand coming to rest on his beloved wand. "My wand? Why?"

Leaning forward, Dumbledore gave the Slytherin another glowing smile. "As you know, when a witch, or wizard in your case, become with child..."

Draco shuddered.

"When they become with child the changing hormone levels cause their innate magic to fluxuate, causing some interesting mishaps to occur. Since you are a student you will need to refrain from using magic until your fourth of fifth month. After that, you will be allowed to practice some controlled magic, but then you will be asked to abstain when you get closer to your delivery date.

Draco's head spun as he tried to absorb all the information being thrown at him.

"Oh and speaking of your delivery date.."

Draco slid out of the chair in a dead faint, the blackness closing in around him cutting off Dumbledore's ongoing spill of information.


	4. Chapter 4

To the seventh-year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was a well-known fact that potion class equalled a free period. Ever since Harry Potter had rid the world of Voldemort's cancerous presence in the wizarding world, the potions professor, free of his double roll in life, had final relaxed enough for the stick that had been rammed up his ass to be removed.

Shedding all his previous inhibitions, Snape has finally come out of the so-called closet, letting the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, stake his public claim on the potions master affections. The students were still talking about the wild snogging session that had happened in the Great Hall when word that Harry had destroyed all remnants of Voldemort broke out.

It was during potion class, just after leaving Dumbledore's office, which Draco now found himself. Not bothering to even pay attention to the so called class that was going on around him, Draco laid with his head on the table, his face turned down to the wood as the students goofed off around him.

Snape, in his typical flamboyant fashion, had arrived at the start of class, telling the students to open their books to any potion they felt like trying, and giving it a go. Loud whoops had greeted his announcement as the students flipped open their books, looking to experiment.

Even during this excitement, Draco couldn't find it in himself to really care. In his apathy he didn't even notice as various potion ingredients kept trying to crawl away from Crabbe's attempt at making a Scintillating potion in hopes of finally getting Pansy's attention to finally rest on him. Everyone knew that Pansy was vain and that, like a raven, she was drawn too bright, pretty things. Neither of which described Crabbe.

Raising one hand weakly, Draco flicked away the mandrake arm that tried to scuttle over him. Having gotten rid of the disgusting plant body part, he let his hand flop down again to rest limply beside his head. 

Yes, moping was the way to go, Draco thought. My life is hell right now, why shouldn't I have a good sulk? He made a mental checklist of all his grievances, mulling them over. First, I'm pregnant. Enough said about that. Then I have to sit a listen to Dumbledore enthuse over said pregnancy. Third, Snape turned my over to the old fool hand for the pregnancy pep talk. Fourth, my parents are probably going to kill me. And fifth, I've equated sex with the weasel as the best lay in my life. Where a nice, good killing curse winging my way when I need it? 

A tinny sounding voice that flooded throughout the school broke into his brooding.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come to the Headmaster's office. Draco Malfoy, you're parents are here to see you."

"Fucking hell," Draco shouted, shooting straight up in his chair. He knew his parents would confront him eventually, but he had assumed that they would take their sweet ass time, like they usually did when it came to any type of parenting duties. 

'Great. Just bloody great. Get knocked up and now they act like rational, normal parents. Where were they when I needed them before? Like when there was that sale on robes at Malkin's Fine Robes? Where they around then? Noooo. And I only had enough bloody money to buy ten new robes. What about that emergency?'

Sitting there fuming, Draco didn't notice all the students staring at him. He also didn't realize that he was snarling his lip turned up in anger, an angry look suffusing his pale face.

"What!" he said, glaring at all the students that had turned to look at him. It was a good thing that he didn't see Ron making coo-coo motions at Harry. 

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled lazily, his eyebrow raised in amusement as he leaned against his podium watching his irate student. "You heard the voice. Go on now."

Draco scowled at him as he rose to leave. Stupid voice. He didn't know where Dumbledork got the idea to have an announcement system in the school, but being called so public to his office was infuriating. 

'That's one more that you owe me,' he cursed to the fates in general.

Grabbing up his books, he stood to go.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?" Snape added on, causing him to pause. "Say fuck you to your father for me."

Draco almost broke out in a smile at that. "Yes sir." 

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I've been bogged down by RL. I hope to get on track again with quicker posting.


	5. Chapter 5

The vitriolic verbal assault start immediately when Draco returned to the Headmaster's office. He had only taken one step into the room when his father stalked over to him, using his greater height to loom over his son, as he berated him.

Draco didn't even bother to hide his scowl as he looked back up at Lucius. Not that the other man really notice being too involved in his rating about his only son's lack of intelligence, his stunning lack of good taste in bed partners, and his inability to hide his condition like a true Malfoy would have been able to do.

It was speech that he had heard before. Nothing new there, he thought with a snort of contempt.

Looking over his father's shoulder, totally ignoring the ongoing rant, he saw he mother sitting calmly in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. The slender, blonde woman was intent on one hand that she held in front of her for inspection. A slight frown flittered across her face then she spoke a whispered charm. Draco could see the colour of her perfectly manicured nails change to match the pale pink dress she was wearing. A small smile of satisfaction graced her face with her approval.

The Headmaster's himself was looking quiet perplexed as he looked between his parents. Draco couldn't really blame him for that look. Not with a father who resembled nothing more than a raving lunatic, and a mother that seems as distant as the starts. Even the many portraits that were hung throughout the room seemed scandalized. There wasn't too many families out there like the Malfoys, he though with some pride. Even though he did have to put up with his father's idiocy, it would have been utterly ghastly to be born into a more mundane family.

Dumbledore rose from his seat, one hand held out in entreaty to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, please, there is no need for shouting. If we could just talk about this calmly."

Draco rolled his eyes as his father turned to scowl at the Headmaster. "What is there in this situation to be calm about?" He demanded to know. Turning back to Draco he grabbed his by the upper arm. "And don't roll your eyes and me, boy."

"Lucius. That's enough," Narcissa said softly, smiling gently at her husband until he release their son, a fond look glazing over his face as he gazed back at his wife.

Everybody knew who really ran the Malfoy household.

Patting the chair beside her, Narcissa turned to Draco. "Come sit by mommy and tell me what happened," she ordered here now nervous son. It was one thing to be able to tune out his father, but Draco knew there was no way he would ever survive an interrogation from his mother if he used that type of defence with her.

Slinking over to sit in the chair, Draco pulled a tragic face on, hoping to go for sympathy. He never really know where he stood with his mother, so it was always advisable to look as pathetic as possible. The topic of possible grandchildren had never really come up before, well, except for his father's stern command never to bottom during sex when he was in his fertile state. 

Narcissa clucked her tongue as his woebegone look as she turned in her seat. Leaning forward, she took Draco's hands in her, drawing then down to rest on her lap. Draco steeled himself.

"Now, Draco," Narcissa said, looking her son in the eye. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Wah?" Draco said confused.

"A little girl would be darling," his mother said, a dreamy note entering her voice. "But having a boy would ensure that you have an heir."

"Gah?"

"Well, I know that I never wanted to get pregnant more than once," she said, leaning forward to whisper to Draco. "It's absolutely horrible the changed that your body goes through. So plebeian."

"Mother?" Draco whimpered at this very unexpected turn of events. Where was the interrogation? The softly spoken accusations? Why the hell was she doing nothing more than, than _girl_ talk with him?

Letting go of his hands, Narcissa lightly touched her abdomen. "And the stretch marks, darling. I don't know what I would have done if your Uncle Severus hadn't brewed that potion for me. He told me that it would work like a charm on any type of skin imperfections."

Draco's vision started to darken.

"'Cissa?" A whining voice trembled, stopping his descent into darkness. "Don't you think that you should be scolding the boy?"

Draco stared wildly at his father. Yes, that 's more like it, he thought. This I can handle.

Narcissa laughed. "Why would I want to scold him? I'm happy for him!"

Draco and Lucius both looked shocked at that. "Happy?" They said at the same time.

Narcissa laughed again. "Of course, silly boys. Why would I be upset? I have a grandchild on the way, and a wedding to plan."

Draco reeled back in his chair in horror. "Wedding?"

"Naturally," Narcissa said offhandly. Turning to Dumbledore, who was grinning like a loon, she added, "Maybe we could have the wedding here at Hogwarts so that all of Draco's friends could attend. I want the date to be as soon as possible, of course. We can't have the baby being born our of wedlock, wouldn't seem right."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore said, clamping his hands together with delight. "Whatever arrangements you want to make my dear."

"Excellent. I'll have Severus help with the plans as well. That man has great taste."

Lucius stalked over to stand beside his wife. "No. Absolutely not. I refuse to have that man arrange my son's wedding."

Draco was still reeling in his chair.

"Lucius, darling," Narcissa said, reaching up to touch her husband's arm. "You know that Severus has excellent taste."

"You couldn't prove it by me," he replied darkly. "Just look at that beast he's living with."

Narcissa brushed him off. "Oh, silly. Severus and that werewolf make a lovely couple. Just look how happy Remus makes him. He's finally learned to relax and be himself."

Lucius continued to mutter under his breath.

"Now, about the guest," Narcissa said with a charming smile at Dumbledore. "I hope there are no limits on the attendees?"

Draco surged out of his chair; his blond hair flying wildly around him as his innate magic leaked out in a haze of static energy.

"Now just hold on a fucking moment," Draco yelled, his hands in fist. "Don't I get a saying in this? Maybe I don't want to marry a Weasley. Did you ever think of that."

Narcissa eyed her son coolly for a moment, slightly annoyed at the interruption. "If you didn't want to marry a Weasley you should have thought of that before you had sex with one. Especially when fertile."

All Draco could do was gape at her, his magic starting to fizzle out.

"You are not a stupid boy, Draco. Surely you knew that this could happen."

Draco sat down in his chair, his face growing pale. "Well, you see. About that..." he started to babble.

Narcissa sighed. "And just like your father you didn't bother to think of the consequences." Rising from her chair, she slid into sit beside Draco, pulling the now silent boy to her side.

"It won't be so bad, love," she said, rocking Draco slightly. "There's no option left to you now. I can't allow this child to be born to parents that are not wed."

Draco sighed and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Sometimes it was comforting when other made your decisions for you, he thought. He knew that no matter how much he schemed, he would not be able to go against his mother's wishes.

Turning his face into her shoulder, he whispered for her alone. "What if he doesn't want to marry me?"

Narcissa ran her slender hand through his hair, petting the magic-wild strands back into place. "What man wouldn't want you? Don't you worry about anything. Mother will take care of it all."

Allowing himself another sigh, he stayed against her side for a moment, drinking in the comfort she offered. Pulling away, he braved a smile for her and was rewarded with an answering smile.

"Better?" she said.

"Better."

"Well, that's about all for now," Narcissa said, rising from her chair to stand by her husband. Dumbledore rose from his vantage from behind his desk and moved to escort them out.

Draco rose to follow, then grinned wickedly as he remembered something.

"Oh, father?" he called out, causing the man to pause and look back at him.

"Uncle Snape told me to tell you to go fuck yourself."

Lucius turned to scowl at his wife. "That is a perfect example of why I don't want that man's help."

Narcissa simply laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ron usually found the Defence Against the Dark Arts class absolutely fascinating. His all time favourite teacher, Remus Lupin, was back in charge of the class, and had a talent from keeping the students attention fixed on the topic at hand. Today however, Ron found that he couldn't help drift away from Remus' lecture on mackled malaclaws. There was just nothing exciting about exotic seafood, in Ron's opinion. The malaclaw looked like something his mother would serve on a plate to the family after a long day on the beach. 

So eyes fixed on the front of the room, Ron turned his attention to a different problem.

In the great scheme of things, Ronald Weasley considered himself a rather intelligent guy. Sure, he was no great intellect like Hermoine or Percy, but he was far from stupid. Right now his brain was telling him that something was going down around him. Something big. And it had everything to do with his favourite little love monkey. Draco Malfoy, blond bombshell extraordinaire.

Ever since their enthusiastic onetime romp in the sheets, the blond had been behaving strangely. Acting cagey. Not that Ron minded because damn but he liked his blonds' cagey.

If Draco could have seen the lavicous smile that spread across Ron's face at that particular description he would have dropped at the red-heads feet, panting, begging to be taken right then and there, anyway, just now damnit!

Ron indulged himself in a few fantasies involving tracking down the particular cagey blond and seeing what information he could, uh, pump out of him. Ron grinned again, then scowled at the sharp elbow that was shoved into his ribs.

"Stop it, Ron," Harry whispered under his breath when Remus turned his back to the DADA class to return the hissing mackled malaclaw to its aquarium. The lobster like creature snapping it's sharp pinchers vainly in an attempt to make Lupin drop it so it could scuttle away to freedom. The class started to giggle at the sight of a full-grown man having to wrestle the malaclaw down to the bottom of the glass aquarium so that he could close the lid firmly. 

Leaning over to Harry, who was glaring at him through narrowed green eyes, Ron took advantage of the noise around him to talk. He didn't want Remus to overhear them talking in class since he genuinely liked the werewolf turned Professor. He did wonder about his choice of bed partners though.

"What, Harry?" He questioned his best friend.

"You have that look on your face again," Harry told him.

"What look?" Ron replied. "My devilish handsome look? You know I can't really help that, Harry. It's all part of the package." He gestured down the length of his long, lean body. His broad shoulders and narrow hips, along with his long red-hair that he kept back in a tail like his older brother, Bill, conquered more than one heart here at Hogwarts. Ron knew that he was attractive and the number of bed mates he had secured were never shy in telling him how much they enjoyed how he used his assets to his, and their, full advantage.

Harry snorted lightly, rolling his eyes at his friend. "Sure, Ron. You just keep thinking that." The two of them smothered laughter at their routine banter. 

Looking to make sure Lupin was still involved with the malaclaw, Ron turned back to Harry waiting to hear what his friend had to say.

"Well, to be blunt you look like you're going to start humping the desk any second now."

Ron nodded sagely. "Ah, the Malfoy look."

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe you're still going on about him. This isn't like you at all."

"I know, Harry," Ron agreed, stretching his long legs in front of him as he thought on the subject. "There's just something about the little ferret that I can't let go of."

"He's a great shag?" Harry put in dryly.

Ron grinned. "Oh yeah. But it's more than that."

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter. Is there something you wish to add to the class?" Lupin interrupted dryly.

Ron turned to see Professor Lupin standing in front of their desks. "Umm. Just telling Harry here that Slytherins' are damn hot, sir."

The class broke out in giggles at Ron's response. Hermoine could be heard uttering a soft, 'oh for pete's sake'. Lupin hid his smile. "Well, true as that may be, Mr. Weasley, now is not the time or place to be discussing it. Five points from Gryfinndor for not paying attention."

Ron and Harry blinked in surprise at the point deduction. As far as they knew, Remus had never taken points from his old house. They watched as Lupin walked back to the front of the class.

The Professor turned back to look at the guilty pair, pinning them with a stern look. A large smile quickly eclipsed his face after seeing the two boys squirm in their seat. "However, I must add ten points to Gryfinndor for good taste. And speaking of Slytherins, class dismissed. I have a Potions class to crash."

Breaking out in laughter, Ron and Harry stood with the rest of the class. Ron even let out a wolf whistle as Remus ducked out the side door on his way to the dungeons. Hermoine rolled her eyes as Harry slung an arm around her shoulders. She gave a brief lecture on paying attention in class which both boys ignored.

Tugging on Harry's robes, Ron caught his attention. "Lets go to the Great Hall early for supper. I want to corner Malfoy tonight."

Hermoine walked out the door with them as they headed back to their common room to dump their books. "What's going on with Malfoy?"

"He's been acting weird ever since we shagged." Ron told the witch.

Hermoine shook her head at his bluntness. "Acting weird how?"

"Well, he hasn't been the gloating twit I thought he would be. There was that odd confrontation outside the common room when he was accusing me of something, but wouldn't tell me what. And what was with his reaction in potions when his parents showed up to see him?" Ron said, ticking the points of on his fingers.

"That was pretty off," Hermoine agreed, remembering how pale the other boy had grown at the announcement. 

Harry hung off his girlfriend's shoulder, winking at Ron. "Looks like there's a mystery afoot, Ronald."

Hermoine chimed in, a playful grin spreading across her face. "And if there's a mystery at Hogwarts who do you call to solve it?"

Ron stopped in the middle of the hall. "The golden trio is on the case!" he cried, pumping a fist into the air.

The trio of friend broke down in laughter at the strange looks they garnered from the other students around them. Slinging an arm over Hermoine's other shoulder they made their way to through Hogwarts, plots starting to form as they whispered between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Um, yes, well. Let see. A two year hiatus. That's a bit long to have between updates. Please don't kill me. cringes Honestly though, the last two years have been hell on earth. Things seem to be a lot better these last few months so I thought I would give writing a try again. Thanks for you patience.

Chapter 7

"There you are, young man!"

The strident voice echoed loudly down the hall, causing Ron, Harry and Hermoine to stop their plotting. The other students still lingering in the hall, melted out of the way of the irate looking Mrs. Weasley and her amused looking husband.

Taking one glance at the furious look on Mrs. Weasley usually cheery face, Harry and Hermoine beat a strategic retreat.

'Traitors' Ron thought bitterly, wishing he was anywhere else.

"I want to have some words with you, mister," his mother continued as she closed in on him.

'Oh, shit', Ron thought hastily. 'What the hell did I do now? I don't think that anyone knows that it was me that pulled that prank on Filch. Heh. Hell, it was worth it to see the sadistic bastard wearing those lace panties. Who knew that's what the ol' perv was wearing under his clothes.'

Coming to a stop before her cringing son, Molly crossed her arms across her ample bosom and stared him down. "An explanation now, Ronald Weasley," she demanded, one foot tapping impatiently.

Ron frantically thought about what he should be confessing to. With a feeling of relief he saw his father wink at him over his mom's shoulder.

"Molly, darling," Arthur said, placing a calming hand on his wife's shoulder. "You're scaring the boy."

"I'll do more than scare him," Molly snarled, her eyes narrowing in anger as she still stared balefully at Ron.

"Let me handle this, love," Arthur said, moving past his wife and moving closer to his son.

Mr Weasley slug and arm around Ron's shoulders, drawing his son close.

Ron started to feel that maybe he would get through this domestic dispute alive.

"Who's the lucky lady you knocked up, son?" Arthur said proudly. A roguish grin on his face.

'What the fuck!' Ron staggered under his father's arm as his legs went weak.

"Oh, really, Arthur," Molly sighed angrily. "You surly can't condone this. At least you waited until we were married before I got pregnant."

Arthur leered at his wife. "If I recall, Molly my love, it was a very close thing."

Neither noticed that their son had turned a ghastly white colour. 'Knock up? Lucky lady? Again, What the fuck?'

"Umm, what are you talking about dad?" Ron managed to force out.

"And he didn't even have the decency to tell us himself. We had to get an owl from Dumbledore with the news," Molly shrieked.

Arthur and Ron winced together.

Wringing her hands together, Molly turned to her husband. "I thought that we raised our children better than this. Secrets! Getting girls pregnant! Where did we go wrong?"

Knowing that if he let this go on much longer his wife would reach new hysterical highs, Arthur moved and embraced his wife. "There, there, Molly. Things will work out."

Gazing lovingly at her husband, Molly sniffled. "Do you really think so?

Arthur pulled her into a hug. "Think about the grandkids too, Mol. You know that you been itching for the older boys to start a family."

Pulling a handkerchief about of her blouse, Molly dabbed at her eyes, a smiled trembling on her lips. "It would be nice to have some little ones around."

"See there?" Arthur said with a smile. "This is a good thing. Right, Ronald?"

Both parents turned to look at their stunned, sickly looking son.

"Erk?"

"The boy is speechless," Arthur said jovially, slapping Ron on the back, almost knocking his son over.

"Well, now that's settled, lets go see Dumbledore shall we? After you, Molly my love," Arthur said, motioning the way for his wife to lead.

Ron stumbled behind his parents, wondering if one of his classmates had slipped him a potion when he wasn't paying attention. What else could explain it?

As far as he knew there was no way in hell he could have knocked up a girl. He was always sure to take a potion before bedding a woman to avoid this sort of thing. Coming from the Weasley family, he knew that if he didn't take precautions he'd have a litter of children by now.

He was barely paying attention as his father spoke the password to the Headmaster's office. It wasn't until his mother's shocked gasp that he looked up.

Lucius Malfoy stood imperiously in the room, matching Arthur glare for glare.

Sniffing disdainfully Lucius sneered at his father. "And what pray tell brings you paupers here? If you don't mind, my family are in the middle of an appointment with Dumbledore."

Arthur barely bit back a growl. "I'll have you know, Malfoy, that the headmaster called us for a meeting as well. So if you don't mind leaving..."

Looking around the room, Ron watched as his mother traded looks with a tall blonde woman, who could only be Narcissa Malfoy. Sitting in a chair by her side, a furiously blushing Draco stared at the floor.

'Um. Ok. I'm starting to have a bad feeling about his,' Ron thought.

Ron jumped when Dumbledore clapped his hands together, bringing everyone's attention to him. His eyes jumping with mirth as he then spread his hands wide. "Molly, Arthur. Why don't you have a seat? Lucius, if you don't mind?" he said, nodding toward the seat by Draco.

Taking his own seat near his parent's Ron tore his eyes away from the slouched figure of Draco and looked at the headmaster.

"I'm glad that you could both make it," Dumbledore said as he resumed his own seat.

Arthur leaned forward. "Of course we would come. I just don't understand why he has to be here," he said, pointing angrily at Lucius.

Lucius rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. "Arthur, please calm down. Mr. Malfoy has every right to be here. I called the Malfoy's to be at our meeting naturally."

Molly looked confused.

Ron looked a bit sick.

Draco looked like he wanted to die.

"I don't understand," Arthur said hesitantly.

Placing his elbows on the desk, Dumbledore steepled his fingers and placed his chin upon them. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy are here because their son is pregnant with your grandson. Ron's child."

The Headmaster then sat back and enjoyed the show.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Since I started this fic before Book 5 (and it's a totally AU) some facts will not match canon. Lucius didn't go to Azkaban for instance. Well...what do you expect from an AU? ;)

_Placing his elbows on the desk, Dumbledore steepled his fingers and placed his chin upon them. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy are here because their son is pregnant with your grandson. Ron's child."_

_The Headmaster then sat back and enjoyed the show._

"Oh my!"

"Well...that's unexpected."

"Draco Malfoy how could you! You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

"My son knocked up your son!"

Four different responses filled the air as Narcissa, Molly, Lucius and Arthur reacted to the news. Their words intermingling much to the amusement of Dumbledore. Painted faces from the portraits hung on the wall could be seen peering at those gathered in the office. Some of the men and woman immortalised in paint looking as amused as the headmaster, while some looked quite scandalized.

Ron simple sat stunned in his chair.

He knew the Slytherin has been bothered by something, but he had never dreamed it would be something like this. And that Draco could have been hiding such a monumental secret.

The sneaky little bastard.

As the adults around him continued to let their opinions fly, Ron turned to look at the miserable wizard trying to disappear into his chair. Draco's face looked rather pale, Ron thought with a frown. And the other boy looked tired.

Ron shook his head. He didn't like the fact that Draco looked so worn out and couldn't imagine what the other boy must be feeling. As he looked at Draco a feeling of protectiveness welled up deep within him. The urge to go to him and shield him from the confrontation going on around them was strong.

Ron was honest enough with himself to admit that while he liked playing the field, Draco meant something more to him. He had absolutely hated the Slytherin for the first five years that they had attended Hogwarts together. The spoiled brat had a sharp tongue and was cruel to his fellow students. Ron had many the daydream of beating the absolute living snot out of the pale boy, to teach Draco a lesson in manners that he would never forget. To teach him what it felt like to be hurt. What it felt like to be hurt by someone else.

It wasn't until the middle of sixth year that Ron had slowly started to notice the Slytherin in other ways. Granted, Draco was still a spoiled brat, but unlike before, the anger that Ron felt when Draco would tease those around him, he now saw it in a different light.

The acid burn of Draco's insult had disappeared. And while the wizard could still sting others with sarcastic remarks him, Ron now found it kind of cute to see him snark at those around him. It reminding him of a kitten hissing and spitting in anger.

Physically, Draco hadn't changed much over the years. He was still on the short side, and his hair was the same the brilliant colour of white blond. The silver eyes still flashed anger and arrogance.

His features became more refined as he aged and his movements where always graceful.

Draco's sexual awaking had been startling to say the least. The once standoffish boy had started to make his way through the houses, dating and being romantically linked with many that he wouldn't have even noticed before. The Slytherin had stopped being deliberately cruel to those around him as he picked up a new hobby instead.

Ron thought that the change in Draco had been absolutely brilliant. The Slytherin had always been gorgeous and with the new attitude he sported, Ron had decided to make his move.

With all the brothers he had, there was no lack of support in learning how to land the person of his affections. He had never settled with one person for too long though. He was alway careful to let any potential partners know that he wasn't looking for anything long-term way before getting them into his bed.

With his good looks, Ron had no trouble attracting lovers. They literally fell into his arms before moving into his bed.

But, while that was all good, it got to be boring after awhile. His wandering attention landed on squarely on Draco and he knew that this would be the game of seduction that he was looking for.

The two students had danced around each other, Draco plainly suspicious at first until he too started to relax and enjoy the game of flirting and seduction. Mocking words and heated looks were exchanged until the night that Ron ambushed Draco outside the Slytherin dorm. The snogging session that had taken place was fiery to say the least.

Draco had pulled Ron though the Slytherin common room, totally ignoring the catcalls going on around them as he dragged him to his bed. The rest was history.

Ron emerged from his thoughts when Lucius stood up to tower over him and his family. The usually cold exterior long gone as he yelled his outrage.

"This is totally unacceptable. It's a nightmare! The other pureblood families are going to be snickering up there sleeves over this!"

Narcissa clucked her tongue. "Lucius, darling. You must calm down. Remember your blood pressure, dear."

"Calm down?" Lucius all but shrieked, his long blond hair coming loose from the black bow that held the locks back from his face. "How in hell can I calm down when this pauper is gloating what his monstrous son did to our little boy!"

"Now, Lucius," Arthur replied, a wicked look dancing in his eyes. "This should be a time of celebration. It's not everyday that a Weasley tops a Malfoy..." He stopped when Molly elbowed him in the ribs.

Lucius groaned and flopped back down into his seat. "I need a drink," he moaned from behind the hands that covered his face.

Narcissa smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea, dear. Why don't you and Arthur go for a drink? Have a little guy talk. Molly and I will be happy to discuss the wedding arrangements on our own."

Ron's eyes flew wide at that. "Wed..Wedding?" he croaked.

Molly reached past Arthur and patted his hand gently. "Of course, Ronald. Now that you and Draco have started a family it's time for you to settle down together."

He turned to his father for his support, then inwardly sighed at the look on his father's face. It plainly said, you made your bed, it's time to lie in it.

"Absolutely not!" Lucius roared.

Everyone ignored him.

After the initial shock, Ron started to think again. He had been raised by parents that has always expected him to marry and have a horde of children. Many frank talks had taken place around their battered kitchen table about taking responsibility for your action and what would be expected if you ever got a witch in the family way. He knew that he had absolutely no reason to feel surprised by his parent's reaction.

Looking over at the pregnant wizard, Ron was surprised to make eye contact with Draco. A thousand thoughts and feeling flashed through his mind and that one look.

'Who better to settle down with really?' Ron thought. 'At least my life is never going to be boring.'

Draco looked at Ron with pleading silver eyes, begging the other boy to get him the hell out of there. Of course the Slytherin would never speak against his parents. 'He's totally whipped by his parents,' Ron thought with some compassion.

It was time to intervene.

Clearing his throat, Ron stood up. He tried not to feel unnerved when all the attention turned to him.

"Well, um, now that you know the, er, wonderful new, Draco and I could use a little bit of time alone now."

Arthur chuckled at his son. "Can't wait to get the little kitten all to yourself again, eh lad?"

Draco squeaked at that description.

Ron grinned back at his father. "Heck, dad. You know what it's like when you're in love. I don't want to let Draco out of my sight."

Silver eyes started to narrow menacingly as Ron made his way over to his new fiancé. "Come on, lover," he said as he pulled Draco effortlessly out of the chair he was slumped in. "Lets go have some you and me time."

Draco sputtered as he was dragged from the room by the taller redhead.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Molly and Narcissa said together.

"Mol. Let get out of this fussy castle and do some serious planning," Narcissa said as she moved to follow her son out of the office.

Molly quickly stood up. Nodding politely at the Headmaster, she eagerly agreed. "That would be lovely, Cissa." She moved to follow the willowy blonde woman. "What do you think about green and gold for the colours?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of silver and lilac myself," Narcissa mused. "But gold can work as well."

Ron hid as laugh as he pulled a resisting Draco down the stairs. This was going to be so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco felt like he must be in a bad dream. No make that a horrible, traumatic, could hardly be believed, mother of all bad dreams, as he fought the strong hand wrapped around his wrist, leading him down the stairs from Dumbledore's office.

As if that wasn't enough indignity, his mother and Mrs. Weasley had taken on with each other like old friends at a tea party. He could only shudder in horror at the thought of those two strong woman together planning his fate, probably plotting out the rest of his life until the day he died.

'The world will never be safe again,' he thought bitterly.

The only bit of enjoyment he had gotten out of that horrid meeting was Mr. Weasley none to subtle taunting of his father. Lucius needed to be taken down a peg or two and as often as possible. The stupid, old git deserved everything he got and more in Draco's opinion.

But no matter how he had enjoyed his father being tormented he just couldn't stand by and be dragged around by Ron. He tried to pull away from Ron's grip to no avail. Draco thought sourly that he would have had more luck trying to break down a stone wall with his fists.

It made him want to kick the aggravating teen, in a place that would ensure that no other poor soul would end up knocked up by the Gryffindor. It galled him to be pulled along like some meek Hufflepuff and he was infuriated that Ron could manhandle him so easily.

'You know you like it,' a traitorous voice whispered in his mind. A flash of a pale, freckled body holding him down rose to torment him. He ignored the quick flash of arousal burning through him at the memory.

Gritting his teeth, Draco firmly told his subconscious to take a hike. It grumbled sullenly, telling him he was missing a prime opportunity for some action.

It wasn't until he ran into Ron's chest that Draco realized that the Gryffindor had lead him into an empty office. He wrinkled his nose at the fine layer of dust that coated the desk and bookshelves that were placed around the room. It was obvious that no one had laid claim to this space for a very long while.

His inner snob was cringing at that layer of dust. What if it got into his hair? Ick!

But there was more important things to worry about right now than a dusty room. Hastily backing up, Draco frowned up at the smiling face that was watching him, rubbing at the wrist that had just been freed. This was not to be born!

"How dare you.." Draco began angrily, only to squeak in dismay as Ron quickly moved back into his personal space, using his larger body to maneuvered the Slytherin up against the wood paneled wall.

Two large hands planted themselves on either side of his head. Draco gulped at the intense look being given him.

"Oh no you don't, Draco," Ron said, a smile still on his face as he loomed over Draco. "I think that it's my turn to do the talking here."

Draco resisted the urge to lick suddenly dry lips, aware of how close Ron was to him, and put on a sneering face. "I really don't care what you think. I don't have anything to say to you, Weasley," he said snidely as he turned his face away, refusing to be drawn into a pointless conversation.

Denial was the way to go, Draco thought smugly. He had frozen out tougher opponents in his time.

He jumped as strong fingers gently grabbed his chin and turned his face back. Ron's smile had faded a bit, but his look was no less intent. "Is that so?" the redhead asked softly, one eyebrow arched in question.

Draco could only stare back in wonder. No other person would dare to touch or manhandle him like this. It should have pissed him off. He desperately wanted to **be** pissed off, but his body and mind had a totally different reaction than the one he wanted.

Damn traitorous body!

Ron's fingers were hot against his skin and Draco wanted nothing more that to lean into his touch. His eyes flicked up to meet Ron's and he knew without a doubt that the other teen was reading him like an open book.

The war was over before it could even begin.

He closed his eyes when Ron trailed fingers up his cheek, brushing his hair back and tucking the strands behind one ear, exposing it. Whisper soft words were spoken close to his ear. "I think we have a few things to talk about, don't you agree?"

A large hand was lightly placed over his stomach.

'Oh, shit!' Draco wailed internally. 'What's he going to do?'

R&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&D

Ron did his best not to laugh as desire, panic and confusion ran across Draco's face. The blonde was working himself into a fine state. Knowing that it wasn't good for his child Ron decided to use the tried and true method of calming Malfoy down.

One had still lightly resting on Draco's stomach, Ron moved his other hand to the back of the blonde's head and pulled him into a lingering kiss.

Draco instantly melted against his body.

'He is such a bottom,' Ron thought hazily as he pushed his tongue past Draco's lips. The taste of the Slytherin was almost as powerful a turn on as the feel of Draco's stomach under his hand. His child was growing there, inside the most perfect mate that he could have ever wished for.

Ron was a man of simple pleasures. Sex, sleeping, sex, eating and sex. But the savage feeling of possessiveness and desire that now ripped through him was anything but simple. He knew how contrary Draco could be. And he knew that no matter how much he might want Ron, the Slytherin would try his hardest to make thinks difficult for them both. Hell, he knew that if given half the chance Draco would fight him tooth and nail over any marriage arrangements.

Ron's plan was simple. He was going to fuck the fight right out of him. A post orgasmic Draco was a happy and compliant Draco.

Grinning into their kiss, Ron felt slender arms come up to wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him tighter to his body. Walking backwards, Ron managed to pull his wand out around his armful of Slytherin. Tearing his mouth away, he cast a quick silencing and locking spell at the door and a transforming charm at the old leather chair that he was moving them towards.

A large bed now took up the space behind them. As he moved them closer a quiet whimper of dismay came from the blonde who was looking at the bed vaguely horrified. Ron rolled his eyes and quickly cast a scouring charm to remove the dust from the room. The happier Slytherin lunged forward to kiss his again as Ron tumbled them to the bed.

R&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&DR&D

Several hours later, two sweaty bodies laid panting on the bed. Draco barely had the strength to allow Ron to arrange him to the Gryffindor's content. He ended up pulled to Ron's side, his head nestled on one broad shoulder. No matter how much he might bitch, there was nothing quite like the feeling of lying in the red heads arms.

Almost incapable of coherent thought, Draco could only wonder how Ron was able to reduce him to this state of glowing contentment. He marveled at how damn good the Gryffindor was in bed. In a moment of complete honesty with himself, Draco not only admitted that he was head over heels in love, he was also filled with quiet glee over the fact that off all the students in the school that had thrown themselves at Ron, he was the one that landed him. A feeling of security grew in him. A feeling that Draco never even knew that he had wanted.

Fighting a yawn, Draco wriggled around until he was move comfortable. He started to drift off into sleep as a soothing hand was trailing up and down his back. He felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head and smiled, his body practically glowing with contentment.

"So, what do you think of the colors the mums are picking out for the wedding?" Came the soft asked question.

Almost asleep now, Draco snuggled into Ron's chest. "Hmmm. I think that lilac and silver seem nice..." Sleep grabbed him then, and he didn't hear Ron's soft chuckle of victory.

The End.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for sticking with this. It's been a long 3 years since I've started this little fic. Family and personal illness, long work hours and crisis after crisis seemed to almost sink this story time and time again. It was the wonderful feedback that gave me the urge to finish this story up.

Of course the boys will be married and live happily ever after. A lovely baby girl will be the first of many children for the Weasley-Malfoys. And as much at Draco loved to moan and complain, he loves Ron and the kids and is more than happy to have a brood to call his own.

Oh, and the moms-in-law take over the world.


End file.
